Wiki Creepypasta:Proyecto Guillotina
Categoría:Navegación Encargado del proyecto:Sid Albrecht (Solo este usuario pueden borrar/quitar las sugerencias en base a los votos del proyecto). Sugerencias El Miserere : esta creepy es muy mala de veras quisiera que alguien al ayudara es muy aburrida. : Creo que el que la hayas encontrado aburrida es simplemente tu opinión, no un argumento para nominarla. No tiene problemas de ortografía ni de redacción, no tiene nada de cliché tampoco... En verdad no entiendo por qué la nominaste. 05:17 1 ago 2016 (UTC) : Decir que es aburrida no es un argumento valido para dejar esto aquí. No se le ve lo malo. Osito Gominola :¿es esto siquiera un creepypasta? es más bien una teoría que inventó alguien con loquendo. : Como dijeron antes. Esto ni siquiera debería estar en esta wiki. Parody 45px Evolucionar para sobrevivir. 21:05 27 jul 2016 (UTC) : / : : . Muerte ya por favor. Hija de Cthulhu : Si H.P. Lovecraft volviese a la vida y leyese este creepypasta se volvería a morir. Ahora en serio, su calidad es pobre, trata de "rendirle culto" a Cthulhu, pero realmente falla en su único cometido, por eso quiero someter a "Hija de Cthulhu" al filo.- : / : : . Pobre Howard :´v. : Parody 45px Evolucionar para sobrevivir. No cantes en la oscuridad : Indudablemente el texto necesita urgentemente una paciencia y talentos irreprochables. Posee muchísimo potencial.. Epa, que necesitamos extender la wiki. No todo se reduce a eliminar y eliminar. Aportemos también sudor. En caso de que nadie se ofrezca, lo haré yo.------- : Espero no arrepentirme, ya quisiera tener el tiempo libre que tu tienes pero bah... moriré en el intento.-- 02:22 5 feb 2016 (UTC) : Mil disculpas por la tardanza. Bueno, es que poco o nada se me ocurría para terminar la historia. Eso mas el corto tiempo que dispongo me hizo tardarme tanto. No estoy contento con el trabajo así que les pido que si tienen una idea mejor no duden en editarla.-- 01:27 4 abr 2016 (UTC) : Los cambios de Itsuki fueron suficientes para convencerme. No es de lo mejor, pero debería salvarse. / : Buen trabajo Itsuki : Buenos cambios. Parody 45px Evolucionar para sobrevivir. Seedeater (Rag Face) No sé si será o no la historia original historia del Seed Eater; pero el caso, es que es la típica creepypasta en la que aparece un monstruo y el protagonista trata de escapar de él SIEMPRE con el mismo resultado. Bah, más cliché, en resumen. / : Ya eliminenla. Pero si alguien sabe la historia original, no estaria mal que estuviera en la wiki. : : Como dijo Dragon, este creepypasta puede tener una nueva oportunidad, quizás yo pueda arreglar la historia, pero necesito 6 días. (New super sonic kirby X|Muro). No juegues con las langostas Bien, la historia está más que bien, pero la verdad es que no tiene la mejor redacción del mundo; y además, tiene uno o dos errores de códigos. Tiene posibilidades de reparación. / Los alpinistas desaparecidos No tiene mala redacción u ortografía, pero su historia parece inconclusa y su idea, poco clara. ¿Algún médico rondando por aquí? / : Es una micropasta, creo que esta bien como esta. : ¿Por qué? La redacción no es mala, pero es incluso demasiado abierta para un micropasta. ¿Por qué borrarla? Porque es sencillamente un resumen excesivamente corto de El Incidente del Paso Diatlov. 23:29 11 jul 2016 (UTC) : Concuerdo con Asto : . Ya me olía parecida la micropasta con la historia. ¿Un monstruo en mi ropero? No soy alguien que gusta de guillotinar sus propias creepypastas, y tampoco me parece que sea de lo peor, pues antiguamente aproveché la idea de esos cuentos de terror para "niños". Esto necesita ser reparado. / : Alex the proxy vs. Corpse Ela No quiero ser aguafiestas, entiendo que ni Corpse Ela ni Alex the Proxy son obras maestras, pero en esta creepypasta se pasaron. No es buena, definitivamente. / : El artículo está bien redactado y tiene buena ortografía, que no te guste/impresione por la idea historia o factores similares es otra cosa. (New super sonic kirby X|Muro). : Como se dijo, tiene buena ortografía y redacción. No le veo lo malo y tampoco es que la persona que lo mandó aquí haya dicho exactamente que esta mal. : En lo personal, no le veo nada de malo, sólo un poco de mala ortografía que no es tanto, pero aparte de eso nada : . Si bien no es de mi agrado, no tiene nada malo, un poco de mala ortografía solamente, cosa que no condena a nadie. Creepypasta el castigo Otro creepypasta cliché, con mala redacción y ortografía. / : Es posible salvar la historia, necesito 7 días. ParodyGhost21 (discusión) : Disculpen la tardanza, al fin he finalizado mi trabajo. Igual, si alguien cree que necesita un cambio, no duden en hacerlo. Parody 45px Evolucionar para sobrevivir. : Andy Mala redacción y ortografía. / : Ortografía y redacción cancerigenas. : Dejate controlar Cliché. / : Cliché. : Ya se ha dicho Splat Trollpasta. / : Trollpasta. : Cuando vi el final de esta historia supuse que sería una trollpsta, difícil de creer de Demon : No le hayo mucho sentido a esta "creepypasta" pero cuando vi el final comprendí que es una trollpasta (New super sonic kirby X|Muro) Head Twisted Esos unipárrafos... esa redacción... / : Unipárrafos y redacción. The Nightmare Ese cliché... / : Concuerdo con Ryuu : Cliché. HB kay ¿Novedad? No. Cliché y mala ortografía. / : He leído bastante de esta historia y hay partes escritas que dejan ver que es una mala traducción y debe ser mandada al centro de adopciones "Buenas palabras" Muy mala gramática, muy mala también la ortografía... : Nunca vi algo siendo juzgado por mala gramática, pero si por ortografía. Muñecos .Dat Redacción.-- 17:51 21 jul 2016 (UTC) : Mala redacción. Amber ¿Tengo que decir los motivos altamente perceptibles? : / : Malo en todos y cada uno de los sentidos. Desaparición en Har Dei : Horrible. Parody 45px Evolucionar para sobrevivir. 21:05 27 jul 2016 (UTC) : / : . Voy a hacerme la quimioterapia. The life game : El juego de la vida Tiene una ortografía horrible y una redacción del asco. DevynSolah (discusión) 17:45 25 jul 2016 (UTC) : Ya se ha dicho,Su ortografía es...Creo que pésimo es poco. : / : Ya se ha dicho todo Aquella vez Horrible gramática, redacción y ortografía : Otra cosa por dramática, y mala redacción como la ortografía. : Creo que los motivos ya fueron dichos : / Cuando llueve Los mismos motivo que el condenado anterior : / : Horrible : / Buddy Esto es una porquería, parece y posiblemente haya sido escrita por un niño. : / : / : Parody 45px Evolucionar para sobrevivir. Guarda silencio, por favor : / : / El hombre que ríe Un asco cancerígeno : / : Si la hubiese desarrollado mejor... 05:17 1 ago 2016 (UTC) Mejor amigo Un artículo cancerígeno : / : De nuevo, así no va a ningún lado, pero quizás con más desarrollo salvaba. 05:17 1 ago 2016 (UTC) : Parody 45px Evolucionar para sobrevivir. Psycho Mal articulo, historia clicle y ortografía mala. 04:40 31 jul 2016 (UTC)Ryukazi Uchiha Inuzuka (discusión) : Parody 45px Evolucionar para sobrevivir. : Como se dijo: Cliché y mala ortografía. Giros inesperados Mala redacción, pero creo que se podría arreglar. 21:12 31 jul 2016 (UTC)Ryukazi Uchiha Inuzuka (discusión) : Mi ver que poder hacer Don't Hide you mistakes70px Cause they find you. 14:08 1 ago 2016 (UTC) : Ya la arregle, espero que sirva Matalos Tiene un asco de redacción y ortografía. Parody 45px Evolucionar para sobrevivir. : Es un asco. : ¿Mátalos? Matenlo a él.